The present invention relates to cable connectors and relates more particularly to a cable connector which requires less amount of parts to assemble and efficiently eliminates resin leakage problem during outer shell resin molding process.
The connector plug of a cable connector is generally comprised of an elongated copper tube, a plastic core, a back cover and a plurality of terminals. During manufacturing process, terminals are respectively connected with the conductors of a cable and inserted in the plug holes of a plastic-core and then firmly retained in place by a back cover. After the plastic core is fastened in an elongated cooper tube, a resin outer shell is molded on the elongated copper tube and the back cover to form a connector plug. Because the cylindrical front contact end of the terminals can not respectively tightly seal the square plug holes of the plastic core, resin may fill in the gap therebetween during resin outer shell molding process, causing electric contact failure or affect electric contact performance. There is provided a cable connector manufacturing process which can eliminate resin leakage problem by sealing the gap between the terminals and the plug holes of the plastic core through soldering process. However, soldering process complicates cable connector manufacturing operation and is difficult to control on quality. Recently, there is provided a cable connector manufacturing process in which the plastic core is comprised of two separate parts, namely a front part which has cylindrical plug holes longitudinally disclosed at one end and square plug holes longitudinally disposed at an opposite end and respectively aligned with said cylindrical plug holes, and a rear part which has square plug holes. When terminals are respectively inserted through the square plug holes of the rear part into the plug holes of the front part, the cylindrical plug holes of the front part are respectively tightly blocked by the cylindrical front end of said terminals and therefore, resin leakage problem is eliminated during resin outer shell molding process. In this structure of cable connector, fastening means must be made on the front and rear parts so that they can be firmly and precisely connected together. It is very difficult to make fastening means on the front and rear parts. Further, after the front and rear parts are connected into a plastic core, precise roundness of the plastic core is difficult to obtain.
In any of the aforesaid cable connectors manufacturing methods, it is very difficult to fasten a plastic core in a copper tube after cable conductors having been respectively connected to terminals and terminals having been respectively fastened in said plastic core. Because much amount of parts are needed to assemble into a cable connector, assembly process is relatively complicated.